Beasty Birthday Bash
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: Ruka and Natsume pose as a cat and a bunny for Narumi sensei's birthday. Narumi wants to fill up his collection with more sexy Natsume and Ruka pictures! However it turns out to be a BEAST BIRTHDAY BASH! (YAOI WARNING)


_Hey people!(^-^) _

_Hope you enjoy this fanfic3_

_By the way if you ever see "(__**blah …blah…blah…**_**ミス****-オタク****-kalie****_)_**_" or __**(**_**ミス****-オタク****-kalie ****_blah …blah…blah… (^-^))_**_Just know it's my thoughts and or explanations. The Japanese characters in the brackets just mean: miss-otaku-Kalie. And anything in italics is thoughts of the characters or sarcasm. The places where I want to put stress on the words will be highlighted to you in italic and in bold...ENJOY!_

**Beasty Birthday Bash**

**Summary: **Ruka and Natsume pose as a cat and a bunny for Narumi sensei's birthday. Narumi wants to fill up his collection with more sexy Natsume and Ruka pictures! However it turns out to be a BEAST BIRTHDAY BASH! (YAOI WARNING)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUMI SENSEI!" Natsume and Ruka screamed as Narumi walked into his room. They locked the door behind them…

Natsume was wearing a cute waist coat and tie accompanied by small black shorts, which were tightly fitted to his body. His over the knee socks were ebony black, however Ruka had completely different attire to Natsume. Ruka was in a sexy playboy bunny suit, a real treat for the eyes. Natsume and Ruka both wore adorable animal ears and tails!

"OMG, this is the best you two!" Narumi said while taking a couple of shots of Natsume and Ruka. "Natsume raise your hands a little more! Ruka look over here for me, Okay~? That's it!" Narumi was going crazy with the amount of shots he was taking of his naughty students. "This will make my life complete! This is the very best birthday present ever!" Natsume and Ruka looked back at their sensei, and smiled. "Well, if us dressing up like this is all it takes to make you happy…" Ruka said trailing his sentence. Natsume crossed him arms across his chest "Still, it's creepy that you were taking all those shots of us! You're a teacher! To think…." Before he had a chance to finish his sentence Narumi sensei bust out with a "What are the two of you saying? The real thing is just about to start! We're going to do it like bunnies!" Narumi pointed to his bed.

"There was never a doubt!" He said as he grabbed Ruka, and pinned him under his body on the bed. "Come on~ if you are shy…I can help you through it" Narumi sensei said. "Quit messing around with me, I won't get affected by you pheromones!" Ruka tried to struggle out of the adult's grip but he was still young and had very little physical strength. "Ruka, saying that kind of stuff will only make him more aroused…" Natsume said trying not to stare too much.

Narumi ran his tongue down Ruka's neck "You smell so good, Ruka~" Narumi whispered into his ear. Ruka blushed; his face went red as he started to feel hotter. Narumi pulled Ruka up so that he was in a seated position sitting in between his legs. Narumi rolled Ruka's bunny suit down to reveal Ruka's hard, pink nipples. Narumi groped Ruka's chest, squeezing them with his skilled fingers. "Ah—No…Oh..Ah~ Fu—Don't…Touch Themm…!" Ruka begged as Natsume intensively watched him. "Hee-…uu..Don't pull on them!" Ruka was begging the slight touch of Narumi's skilled fingers sent electricity through his body! "Hm-? What's that? *More* you say?" Narumi teased, he knew how sensitive Ruka was on his nipples. "Hyaa—Mm!" Ruka screamed, Natsume could tell it felt good, he could see Ruka's erect dick strain under the tightness of the bunny suit! Natsume was staring at the erotic faces Ruka was making, how hard he was and noticing just how good was Ruka feeling! "He's looking at your cute drooling face Ruka Pyon" Ruka looked away in embarrassment, while trying to cover his hard-on. Natsume was love struck!

"Ahh~ I can't resist any longer! Ruka~ Ruka~" Natsume crawled onto the bed in a cat like fashion; he moved the hand that was covering Ruka's crotch, and teased the tip with his forefinger. "…what's this? Have you gottern hot from having your nipples played with? You really like it when Sensei tortures your nipples…it even gets you off…that makes me angry" Natsume said with a grin.

Natsume burnt a slight hole in Ruka's bunny suit. "Sorry but I promise you'll feel good." Ruka's dick sprung out and Natsume started to kiss the tip working his way down Ruka's length. "MMMmmm…" Natsume moaned. Ruka looked to be almost at his limit, his precum was overflowing like a fountain "No, Natsume…please do it….DO IT PROPERLY!"

"Properly? What exactly do you mean?"Natsume wiggled his ass as he teasingly pulled down his tight shorts. "Please put it inside of you,… send me to heaven!" Ruka begged Natsume breathlessly. Natsume sat on top of Ruka Grinding his dick against him before leaning over and pushing his dick into him. Suddenly Ruka came, his cum gushed inside if Natsume. It was hot and it spilled inside of him as if there was no tomorrow. "AHH~…! Did you come… ha... cum already?" Natsume was shocked but he did like the way it felt when Ruka filled him up!

Ruka pushed Natsume down on the bed. "D-don't! I was supposed to be the one taking the lead! Ruka you're unfair! Hya!" Natsume cried as Ruka sent pulses through his body. "You're all messy inside, you are so soft and slimy, you really feel like a girl" Ruka said while he thrusted his huge rod in and out of Natsume's hole. "Fuck, you feel so good! You're slutty ass pussy feels so good…" Ruka and Natsume were lost in their own erotic world unaware that Narumi was still taking photos and videos.

_"FUFUFUFU…all according to plan! Keep working hard, you two! All for the sake of my collection! But wait…shouldn't I try to sneak my way and make this a threesome right about now? Yeah that's what I should do!" _That perverted teacher thought in his perverted little mind…

"Well then. I guess it's about time for me to see just how much your hole can take Ruka pyon. I'm going to have to do an inspection" Ruka turned around but before he had a chance to oppose his sensei, he could already feel a hard and erect dick rubbing against his hole. It suddenly slipped in, every time Narumi pushed in deeper, Ruka would clamp down on him harder! "No way..Take it ou-" Ruka's voice was lost as Narumi started thrusting violently. "Sorry~ My sweet pyon but my whole thing is already inside of you!" Narumi sensei had a devilish grin on his face. He loved his students!

"Like I thought, you're still a little too tight, Ruka, It feels really good" Narumi said as he gritted his teeth. Like dominoes, when Narumi thrusted into Ruka, Ruka thrusted into Natsume. The two moaned in unison, the collection of voices could be heard down the corridors, but no one would dare to intrude.

"Oh yeah!...you two look over here~" Narumi was filming both of them as he moved his hips to and thro. "No, don't" Ruka cried. "You perverted teacher!" Natsume called out with the little energy he had left. "Don't worry this footage is just for my eyes, and my eyes only." Narumi said seductively. "Narumi~~~" Natsume was already taken in by Narumi's pheromones. "R-Retard I—I Already said stop… recording…" Ruka said between breaths. "I can't believe this shit! Cut it right now" Natsume screamed. "Go on Natume look this way" Narumi took a photo *FLASH*. "pyon pyon lift your ass higher, I want to see myself going inside you." Flash went Narumi's camera!

"I'm gonna cum" Narumi cried "Me too!" screamed Ruka.

"I'm going to blast off too!" Narumi said. "OHH~ I'm gonna blow!"

"MMAaaaHHHHAHHHHHHHHH~~~ahhh…..Ummm…" They both came as Narumi pulled out spraying his sticky cum over their faces.

"And one last shot"….

_Collection complete _


End file.
